When two radios engage in point-to-point communication, those radios typically do so at a fixed data transmission rate. Typically, during a communication session, the data transmission rate does not change. If the signal-to-noise ratio drops sufficiently low, then the communication link between the two radios is completely lost; communication is completely interrupted. This all-or-nothing approach is not very tolerant of environmental conditions that might temporarily cause a decrease in the signal-to-noise ratio of radio communications.